When We Dance
by PenguinRegina
Summary: FLUFF! Hawke must prepare to attend a ball. Coming after their ill fated love affair, it was a sick twist of fate that of all her companions the only one who knew formal Orlesian protocols was Fenris. Bioware owns everything. Yeah, this is just straight up Fluff. The fluffiest fluff I have ever fluffed. Inspired by the Sting song of the same name.
1. Who can save me now?

_Chapter One_

The Champion of Kirkwall was cordially invited to the Anniversary of Liberty ball at the De Launcet estate. It was to be a lavish, extremely Orlesian affair. Just the type of thing her Fereldan peasant upbringing had absolutely not prepared her for. She sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling "Oh nug shit."

"Well my friends, I need help." Hawke began as she sat at the card table next to Varric for their regular game at the Hanged Man. She had decided to bring the problem to her companions. It wasn't killing things or saving people, but maybe they could help.

"What's the job, Sweetling?" Asked Isabela, never taking her eyes off of Varric's nibble fingers as he handed out cards for the game.

Hawke shifted in her seat and ran a hand nervously though her hair. "It's not a job. I need to learn what to do at a formal dinner…an Orlesian dinner." She said a little sheepishly.

Merrill flashed a bright smile and shrugged fluidly. Hawke hadn't imagined the Dalish mage would be much help with that.

Isabela looked thoughtful before speaking. "I have no clue. Somehow I never get put in any of the fancy dinner guest lists, I could show you a few Orlesian tricks, but I wouldn't suggest trying them at the dinner table."Isabela said with a wink. Hawke chuckled at the thought.

Varric was shaking his head when Hawke's eyes scanned him. "Sorry Hawke, no help here either. Too bad the Choirboy is in Starkhaven for a while yet. He could probably coach you. Heck, he could have probably gone as your date. That would have been something! Showing up with an actual prince! Try and top that, snobs!" Varric said with glee, clearly putting the scenario away to make some story up about it later.

A choking cough made them turn their eyes to Fenris, who had been keeping absolutely quiet throughout. He picked up his wineglass and coughed in it a little bit. He shook his head and didn't say a word. Hawke looked at the blush on his cheeks and wondered '_Was that a little jealousy sneaking out? Of me taking Sebastian as a date? Well, well, well.'_

Fenris merely looked at his toes, apparently fascinated by them. Hawke examined the elf for more clues; meanwhile Varric had brought up another candidate.

"-But she's Orlesian right? I mean, not that she acts like it, but you never know how people were raised." Varric was saying when Hawke brought her thoughts back to the subject at hand.

"Aveline?" Hawke asked. "Naw. Her father was a chevalier, but she was born and raised in Ferelden. She's as much of a country bumpkin as me." Hawke said with a shrug.

She thought of her companions, having discarded all but one. "And before you suggest it, Anders was raised in the Circle. I very much doubt they had fancy Orlesian dinners there, so I won't even bother trying to find him for this." Hawke said. Anders had been disappearing quite a bit lately and she had almost given up on looking for him. His connection to Justice was clearly not going how he had imagined it would. _'But honestly, what did he think would happen there?'_ she mused before dismissing the whole train of thought

Having exhausted their choices, the card game began. At the same time, Isabela decided to regale them with a very dirty story which sounded uncomfortably autobiographical. She soon had everyone (except the ever oblivious Merrill) squirming in their seats. Isabela easily won that round.

That night, as she walked home to Hightown, a familiar shadow caught up to her and walked next to her for a few minutes before speaking. "I could help you. I attended many such events with Danarius. Once I escaped, I lived for a year in Orlais and did some bodyguard work." Fenris muttered in his deep voice.

Hawke did a double take. Her face must have shown her incredulity because he felt compelled to continue. "I'll understand if you'd rather not have anything to do with me, but I would like to do this as some small repayment for your friendship."

'_Friendship? Huh, if that what he wanted to call it_.' Hawke was both desperate and curious so she accepted. Her mixed emotions regarding their relationship after their single night of passion had yet to settle, despite all the time that had passed.

They bid each other good night and agreed on when and where to meet for her lessons.


	2. You knew about this?

_Chapter Two_

The next afternoon found Fenris at her door at the appointed time. When he came in, he quickly went to Orana and asked her for something. The sweet maid nodded and bobbed before heading to the kitchen.

"Let's go to the dining room." He said while escorting her there. Not that Fenris was generally flippant like Isabela and Varric, but he seemed more formal than usual. _'Etiquette-mode Fenris'_ Hawke thought to herself with a small smile.

"Olesians delight in complicating everything, and eating is no exception." Fenris explained as he led her to the table which was elaborately set for two. Orana, apparently also well versed in Orlesian customs (_Oh, we prepared Orlesian dinners sometimes, milady._) had set it up on Fenris' command.

Hawke, despite her hatred of the Tevinter magister that had tormented both elves, had to admire how knowledgeable both were on the particulars of fine company. Not for the first time, Hawke felt like an uncouth peasant next to the two graceful elves.

Fenris pulled her seat out for her. '_Definitely not Hanged Man manners here.'_ She thought with some trepidation as she took her place. He then sat in the seat opposite to her. His place setting mirrored her own.

"I'll go over each course. If we go over a very formal affair, you should then be prepared for any variation thereof" He explained. Hawke was amazed by the change in attitude in the taciturn elf. He was ever so efficient and elegant. It was a side of him she hadn't experienced before. Battle didn't quite lend itself to courtly manners.

Fenris explained the order in which the banquette would likely be served and what she should do at each course. With each simulated course, he would easily demonstrate what was expected. Hawke did her best to mimic Fenris' actions and commit them to memory. She was grateful for her father's memory exercises. They were really taught for Bethany's sake, but Malcolm had put all three of his children through the training. She hoped this crash course would get her through the dinner.

They mimicked a full dinner twice. The constant mention of food, plus the time that had passed made Hawke aware that breakfast had been hours ago. She decided to break for lunch.

"Orana will most likely have cooked some real food by now. Care to join me for lunch Fenris?" Hawke asked, feeling a little shy. This was the longest they had been together outside of a job since their night together. It was nice to simply be with him. She missed him so much sometimes.

Fenris looked a bit apprehensive at first, but he squared his shoulders and nodded.

'_Like he's going into battle! Maker!'_ Hawke thought with amusement. _'Maybe there's still something there…oh, don't go there. Don't torture yourself over this again'_

He gave her a sheepish smile that melted her heart. Luckily for her self control, Orana entered the room to ask if they cared to eat then. The awkward moment passed and they ate, chatting inconsequentially about card games at Varric's and missions they had undertaken.

They helped Orana take all the plates and cutlery to the kitchen despite her protestations (_Milady! I can manage!)_ and thanked her for lunch.

Hawke didn't really want Fenris' visit to end so she opened her mouth and heard the following come out "Care to join me in the study? We could have a glass of wine."

'_Do I even __**have**__ wine? Bodhan, I will give you such a bonus if there's good wine in there.' _She gestured towards the bi-level room. Fenris seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding and heading there.

She found a bottle of Antivan brandy (close enough) and Hawke served Fenris. He took it and saluted. Then they sat at her table in momentary silence.

"You should come with me" Hawke said to her astonishment. Honestly, it felt like some outside force was directing her words today. "Every bachelor son is going to get tossed my way, if I'm not mistaken. Lots of families would put up with having a low-born Fereldan wife in the family if she happens to be the Champion of Kirkwall. It would be a lot harder for them to do so if I arrive accompanied."

Fenris eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. He took a drink of his brandy before saying anything.

Deliberately, he set his glass down. "Perhaps you should seek someone more appropriate." He said quietly. His eyes were hidden by his hair, but he sounded very serious all of a sudden.

"Pray tell, who would be more appropriate?" she countered.

"Sebastian, for one. He's a prince, he knows most of these people and he is a gentleman." Fenris answered with no trace of humor.

Hawke put her own glass down before answering. "Sebastian is every mother's dream for her daughter, true. But there are several problems with your candidate. First, and foremost, he isn't here. Second, he knows these people, and they know him as either the chantry brother or the womanizer prince, not as a real partner for any woman." As she was expounding her point, she realized she really wanted Fenris there with her. She knew this would mean a hard campaign to convince him. But, Void take it, she was the Champion of Kirkwall! She could do this!

"Who else are you gonna throw out there? Varric?" She couldn't help but grin at the thought. "I'm sure there are still some noble Tetheras somewhere in Orzammar, but he ain't one of them. He'd be a fun date though. I can just imagine." Even Fenris had to concede a half smile at the thought of Varric brazenly hobnobbing with Kirkwall's nobility.

Hawke wasn't done yet. She knew she had to eliminate all other possibilities before he'd accept. "Which leaves us with; Anders, who is an apostate, possessed and hiding from me at the moment." Fenris shook his head with a low growl.

Hawke powered on. "Isabela is the most inappropriate person I know. Aveline would rather poke her eyes out with her sword and Merrill is, well, Merrill. Did I forget anyone?" She felt vindicated in her cause to get him to come.

Fenris shifted in his chair a bit as she watched as his stony expression shifted to one of resignation and then determination. "Alright. I will accompany you to the dinner." He peeked out from under his hair at her with a bit of a smile. "If you are certain, that is what you want."

Her heart ached from just that one look. "Of course it's what I want! Wonderful!" suddenly she felt flustered and girlish, neither a familiar feeling for her. "The dress code is formal, of course. And the event is four nights from now." She felt like she'd battled an army to get to this point.

Fenris nodded and sipped his brandy. Once they were done, he stood and bid her good night.

Once Bodahn had closed the door after him, Hawke went to her room and collapsed. She still couldn't believe it. She had a date with Fenris!


	3. Very pretty for a barbarian

_Chapter Three_

Three days flew by in flash. Hawke and her companions did a few minor jobs around the city, but nothing really earth shattering. Each day added a new butterfly in Hawke's stomach. She had found a dressmaker with Isabela and was picking up her gown for the next evening. She had had soft, flat soled boots made to match the dress at Isabela's insistence when she'd expressed her disdain for Orlesian heels. Isabela looked fierce when she said "You are not going in some awful steel toed monstrosity to the party! I will personally steal all your shoes if necessary. Get something comfortable if you must, but make it pretty!" Hawke still giggled over Isabela's indignant expression. '_This from the woman who barely wears clothes on a daily basis.' _ The pirate queen had approved Hawke's choices and even brought her some jewelry to match.

The day of the event, Hawke felt like a lamb being prepared for slaughter. She bathed until the water got cold. She borrowed some of her mother's perfume and dabbed it behind her ears. She still considered her mother's things to belong to her, despite having lost Leandra years back.

In her own room, her dress awaited. She put on the unaccustomed undergarments for such a dress and then the dress itself. It was a fairly simple purple dress with gold embroidery along the neckline and sleeve edges. It was well fitted to her athletic body; hiding some of her muscular bulk and accenting her curves. Swinging a sword didn't exactly make a girl dainty, but the dress managed to make her look ladylike.

Isabela had brought her amethyst jewelry which matched the dress and made her feel a little like a princess. Orana had been conscripted for hair dressing while Hawke applied what makeup she had. She was finishing up when she heard Bodahn greeting someone downstairs.

Her stomach flipped. '_He's here_!' she thought. She chided herself for being silly. She saw Fenris practically every day. She put her makeup away and gave the mirror one last satisfied look. '_Very pretty for a sword wielding barbarian.'_

She headed to the stairwell, careful not to trip on her skirts. She looked over the banister and was glad she wasn't standing on the steps. She would have surely fallen to her death.

It was indeed Fenris. He had forsaken his armor. All of his armor! There wasn't a pauldron, chestplate or gauntlet to be seen! Instead, he was wearing a sapphire blue doublet with leggings to match. The doublet was trimmed in silver which picked up the color of his hair and the few lyrium brands peeking from his wrists and neck. The color made a lovely contrast with his tanned skin and it made his eyes luminous. And last, but not least, he was wearing boots! Mercy me! He looked handsomer than ever.

She felt her face flush. He looked up, their eyes met and they smiled at each other. He seemed to be just as surprised by her apparel as she was by his. She slowly descended the stairs, not wanting to make a fool of herself.

Orana and Bodahn smiled at both of them. Sandal declared "Enchantment!" with great enthusiasm. Fenris nodded slightly and murmured "Indeed." Their eyes seemed to devour each other. Hawke broke the intense eye contact. She gestured towards the door and Fenris offered his arm. '_Formal-Fenris, is that you?'_ she thought impishly as she allowed him to escort her to the De Launcet estate.

The short walk allowed Hawke to gather her thoughts somewhat and get her game face on. This was a Champion of Kirkwall affair, not a Fun-for-Hawke shindig. She sternly reminded herself of all the social rules her mother had instilled in her. While she did that though, she couldn't help steal glances at Fenris, looking so debonair in his finery. Thinking the word made her wonder though. "You look very handsome Fenris. That is a good color for you." She said, trying not to ask where the clothes had come from.

He gave her a half smile. "Thank you. Lucky for me, one of the previous inhabitants of my mansion had good taste in clothes. Bodahn told me where I could get them tailored and so, here I am. The boots happened to fit, so no alteration needed there." He shook his ankle a bit and frowned slightly at his foot.

"I thought you couldn't wear shoes." Hawke blurted, immediately regretting it.

He shook his head. "I prefer not to, so they don't interfere with my brands, but I can wear shoes. I thought having bare feet would be another thing to cause gossip tonight, so I opted to wear these. I don't think I would do this every day though." He shrugged and continued to the De Launcet manor. He looked at her and smiled. "You look very beautiful. I thought you couldn't wear dresses."

She grinned, the unexpected humor putting her at ease. She gave him a bit of a shove with her elbow. "I prefer not to. They are absolutely useless in a sword fight. I won't do this every day either. Enjoy it while it lasts." She said, doing the same herself. She was memorizing what he looked like in his finery. Who knows if she'd ever see him like this again? The attraction between them was almost palpable, but neither was prepared to put themselves out there first.


	4. Making an entrance

_Chapter Four_

At the De Launcet mansion, the servant at the door seemed somewhat perplexed by the lady being escorted by the elf. Was he a chaperone or a manservant? It wasn't until the lady said her name that the young elf at the door understood. Everyone in the city had a passing acquaintance with the Champion and her companions. He took his place at the entrance and banged his staff to announce their arrival: "The lady Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall and her companion, Fenris." He declared to the gathered nobles. The crowd turned to look and many eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Knots of ladies began buzzing with gossip and many stole glances at the striking couple. The noble matrons clearly disapproved of Hawke bringing such an unsuitable escort, inconveniently limiting the access their unmarried sons would have to her. The younger ladies whispered among themselves commenting on the scandal of coming accompanied by an elf, but making the concession that if it was _that_ elf, they would probably bear the scandal too (if you know what I mean). The men harrumphed at the elf on her arm, but were more distracted by how lovely the Champion looked out of armor. Some joked that they had never imagined that there was a real woman under all that steel.

Soon, other guests arrived and were gossiped about, and the Champion's idiosyncrasies were now simply part of the local color of the festivities. All kinds of rumors were making the rounds at the event. Everything was discussed; from forbidden marriages, to illegitimate children, to petty squabbles ending in duels. No subject was too delicate or personal not to chat about.

Once the hall seemed full, the guests were escorted to the dining room where an enormous table had been elaborately set. Everyone found their seats. Fenris swapped seats with a minor noble in order to sit across from Hawke. She smiled brightly at the gesture. They were seated like they had been at her mansion. However, this time Fenris was flanked by two giggling teenage girls, and she was walled in by an ancient-looking old man and a pudgy, middle-aged marquis.

The meal went just as Fenris had taught her. She was once again impressed by the vast knowledge the elf had. He was a different person in these circumstances. He was conversing politely with the girls at his sides, who blushed and giggled right through dinner (and would nurse crushes on him for at least six months). Hawke in turn spoke mostly to the very old man who turned out to be a great uncle to the current Comte De Launcet, and was possibly distantly related to her through the Amell side.

People avoided any mention of the Chantry, the Circle or the Templars. However, everyone was eager to install a new Viscount. This dinner was a prelude to that choice. Everyone was sizing up their neighbors and shortening the list of candidates. Hawke knew perfectly well she was on the short list of candidates, but she would prefer for someone else to take the position. But, she wouldn't idly sit back and let just anyone take the throne. This is why she had felt compelled to attend this event.

Finally, dessert was served and eaten. The officious young elf who had greeted them at the door now appeared at the entrance of the dining room and declared: "The ballroom is prepared and awaits your pleasure." He gave a quick bow and exited.

Couples found each other and drifted towards the ballroom. Fenris caught up with Hawke. "You should have said it was a ball." He said quietly in her ear.

"I thought I had." She answered.

Fenris glared and Hawke shrugged. There was nothing to be done now. Fenris set his jaw and escorted her to the ballroom.


	5. Shall we?

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! This is the conclusion of this fluffmonster._

_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!_

_~Penguin Regina_

_Chapter Five_

Hawke had no real plans to dance. She liked dancing, but she was sure these would be the most current and complicated dances right out of the Empress' court. Kirkwall nobles never did anything by halves. Hawke had trouble enough remembering how to do the Remigold, let alone learning all sorts of new dances. That was just a bit too _Orlesian_ for her rough, Fereldan taste.

Fenris and Hawke sat on one of the couches surrounding the dance floor. They would occasionally be visited by an admirer or a sycophant, but were mostly left to themselves. A few intrepid bachelors made their way towards Hawke under their mothers' instructions, but generally a glare from Fenris would scare them away.

One young man was watching Hawke closely. She had caught him staring once during dinner and not thought much of it. Now it was close to three times she had seen him staring. It was a little bit ego-boosting, but actually more creepy that flattering.

One of the older men had joined them and was recounting some stories about her Amell grandparents. Hawke was engrossed in the story, one she had never heard from her mother, when the young man stood expectantly in front of them. It wasn't so much that she saw him, but suddenly Fenris straightened up and stared intensely away from the conversation. _'Uh oh, he's got that mabari-about-to attack look. Something's not right.' _Hawke thought to herself.

She excused herself from the older gentleman's conversation and turned towards the young man standing there. He was tall, red headed and seemed to be either in his late teens or very early twenties. She didn't know him, even though he looked a bit familiar. _'But honestly with the amount of people I see, I could have saved this kid ten times from who-knows-what already and not recall. Ah well, such is small city life.'_

"Yes, can I help you?" she said as a few awkward moments passed in silence. The young man seemed to snap to attention and gave Hawke a head-nod.

"Oh, yes, Champion. Let me introduce myself; I am Alic Bran, the Seneschal's son. I have been hoping to meet you in person for years now. My father often speaks of you." He crossed his arms over his chest and bowed in the Fereldan fashion.

Hawke felt like a bucket of ice water had poured down her back. _'My mother had planned to betroth me to this __**child**__? Had she been insane! I am easily a decade older than this boy!' _It had certainly seemed odd that Seneschal Bran would have a son her age, as her mother had claimed. He seemed barely older than her. Now she knew. Leandra had apparently lost her marbles upon moving into the Amell mansion. '_I hope the insanity isn't hereditary.'_

"Ah, Alic, of course! I had heard of you too. How fares your father? It's a heavy load he bears by himself now." Hawke spoke as diplomatically as possible. There was no love lost between the Seneschal and her.

"Father is as well as can be expected. I shall take him your warm regards. Often he bemoans that a more formal arrangement couldn't have been made between us." Alic continued.

Hawke felt her eyebrows climbing up her forehead. The kid had chutzpah; you had to give him that. She glanced at Fenris and felt momentarily sad that the boy wouldn't live much longer, as Fenris had already put two and two together and was glowering at him with such heat that Hawke was surprised Alic didn't burst into flames. She put a restraining hand on the elf's wrist, breaking his concentration for a moment. Flashing green eyes bore into her with enough power to make her gasp.

Alic rambled on, oblivious to (or marvelously ignoring) the peril he was currently under. "I was wondering if you would care to dance? I imagine that someone as beautiful and athletic as you must be divine on the dance floor." He said extending an arm towards her.

Really, the boy was too much. He should be made ambassador somewhere, being that slick. Hawke was completely taken aback. The older gentleman they had been talking to had fallen asleep. She turned to Fenris, eyes wide. Fenris' was scowling. Hawke was unsure of how to proceed.

"Go with the boy. Take him away from here, please." Fenris growled in her ear. She could almost feel the heat coming off his anger. _'Why so jealous of this kid?_'

Hawke stood up and allowed the younger Bran to escort her to the dance floor. The music was spirited and the dance and lively one. She kept her eye on one the De Launcet girls as a guide and imitated what she saw.

She had forgotten that dancing was fun. She jumped and twirled and spun in Alic's arms and a smile came naturally to her face. It had been close to a decade since she had danced like this. A few months before the Blight was her best guess. After that it was the army, the fruitless battles and eventually the escape to Kirkwall. Not a lot of time for balls or dancing at any of those times. Kirkwall certainly kept her busy. The realization made her feel justified in staying for another song. She liked feeling her body move for something other than battle.

Alic seemed delighted by the turn of events. Several people had made note of the curious couple and more than a few were convinced that Hawke had no idea how to carry on in society. First, bringing an elf as her escort, and now dancing exclusively with a boy young enough to…well, it wasn't proper. In the months ahead, Varric would wipe away tears of laughter as the stories about Hawke at the Anniversary Ball reached him.

The second song ended. A new bard took his turn and began singing a melancholy air. Couples moved closer together. Alic put his hand on Hawke's waist and held her in position for the dance. He smiled at her and led her on the floor.

Hawke's earlier enthusiasm began to evaporate. She felt uncomfortable with this youth holding her this close. There was really only one man she wanted this close. She couldn't see Fenris from where she was and started to feel guilty for leaving him alone so long.

She was just about to excuse herself from the dance when a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. "I believe this is my dance." Fenris glared at Alic as he cut in.

Hawke was very confused. Alic bowed and handed Hawke over to the elf. Fenris sinuously wrapped an arm around her waist and grasped her hand possessively. He pulled her close, leading her away from Alic.

"I had no idea you danced." Was all Hawke was able to get out. She was breathless. All the butterflies had taken flight again in her stomach. His touch felt electric against her skin. She felt her body melding into his. It felt _right_.

He put his lips right to her ear, making her shudder. He whispered "I can do many things. One thing I can't do is see you in another man's arms, apparently. I hate that that _boy_ has more to offer you than me. If you want me to let go, I can leave, but don't make me watch you in someone else's arms."

Oh Maker! What's girl to do? The fey mood that had taken her days ago egged her on once more. She had no words to respond. In her experience, actions meant more than words anyhow. Even as the song was ending, Hawke tenderly placed a kiss on Fenris smooth cheek and whispered to him. "These are the arms I wanted around me in the first place." She felt the hitch in his breath and how his posture subtly changed.

The ballad ended and couples changed on the dance floor. The next song was a curious air that Hawke had never heard before. The melody was something sensual that put her in mind of sweat and spices.

"This is an Antivan dance. Do you know it?" Fenris asked. Hawke shook her head. He gave her a smirk. "Follow my lead." He said as he pulled her closer still. She was now intimately close to him. He struck a posture that made her assume a very straight position. There were only two other couples on the dance floor, neither holding each other as closely as Fenris was holding her.

When the dance started it became apparent to Hawke why so few of Kirkwall's stodgy nobles were participating. This was passion set to music. Each step oozed desire. Their bodies moved together. Her steps responded to his. The song was about love lost and despair. '_Broody music for a broody elf'_ she thought. He twirled her away from him and back, each time clasping her close to him. It was glorious. She lost herself in the movements, delighting in the feel of his taut body against hers. When the song reached its inevitable end, she did the only thing she could and set her burning lips on his. Honestly, she didn't even try to stop herself. Fenris responded in kind, clutching her like a drowning man would a raft. Everything disappeared and it was just them finding each other again.

It was probably the quiet that made them break apart. The ballroom had gone silent. The Champion and her elf dancing had been quite a spectacle, but the finale would be burned into the collective memory of the Kirkwall nobles. When Hawke loosened her grip on Fenris they became aware that they were, in fact, the center of attention.

Hawke put her hand to her mouth to smother a laugh. Fenris looked like a cat that got caught eating the canary, guilty and fierce. She took his hand and headed towards the exit. Guillaume De Launcet happened to be by the door. Hawke made a bee line towards her host, Fenris in tow. She giggled as she said "It has been delightful. Thank you so much Comte. I really must be going. We really should do this again. Good night!" She gave a quick curtsy and dashed away before anyone could say anything else. As they left, they heard the bards striking up another song.

Once outside the mansion Hawke let her laughter peal. The looks they had given her had been priceless. All her nervous energy was being released at once and she felt euphoric.

Fenris pulled her towards him, a smile threatening to become a grin on his lips. "We may have destroyed your political career." He said.

"Oh well. That's how it goes." She said, still riding her high spirits. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Saaaayyy, who taught you that dance?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

Fenris grinned and blushed. "What if I say I don't remember?" he teased.

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Then I may have to devise some fiendish way to get the information from you. It might take all night." She twined her fingers with his. '_Oh Maker, I hope it does take all night!'_

"Ah! Well in that case, I have absolutely no recollection. Do your worst." He leaned in capturing her lips in another kiss. Hawke returned the kiss with interest.

He never did say, but by then Hawke had completely forgotten the question.

Hawke was never again troubled by unwanted marriage proposals, the matrons of Hightown being completely put out with her. The number of invitations to formal events dwindled quickly after the Anniversary Ball. Hawke couldn't have cared less. Her dance card was full and it only had one name on it.

* * *

_* I couldn't find a name for Seneschal Bran's son, so I based it on his voice actor's first name. _

_*In case you were wondering, I was thinking of a tango for the last dance. It just destroys my Fengirl mind to imagine him doing a tango. Ah! So glad I got all that fluff out!_

_~Penguin Regina_


End file.
